


Jealousy

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Jealousy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Carol gets jealous when Bikky talks to other girls.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Carol, Jealousy,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Around Vol. 4.

As long as Carol’s known him, which is most of his life, Bikky’s been an adorably cute kid, but now he’s growing up, he’s turning into a drop dead gorgeous guy. Even though he’s three years younger than she is, Carol’s completely smitten.

Truthfully, she’s always loved him. He’s been her best friend forever, they’ve played together since he was maybe five or so, but they’re both practically grown-up and she’s reached the point where she wants more than just friendship from him now. She’s pretty sure he’s interested in her the same way too, which is good, but there are problems.

For one thing, there’s the age gap. She’s a senior and he’s several years behind. That means they’re not in any of the same classes, and Bikky is surrounded all day every day by girls his own age. A lot of them are very pretty, and Bikky knows them by name, talks to them, laughs with them, when he’s not with her. It bothers her.

She doesn’t want to be like that, doesn’t want to be the jealous, controlling girlfriend who won’t let her guy talk to or even look at another girl, and she tries not to be that person, but sometimes… She’ll see him from a distance, chatting with this redhead, or that brunette, and something boils up inside her. She wants to go over there, shove the other girl away, and say something along the lines of, “He’s mine, keep your hands off him!” It’s all she can do to hold her ground.

But then he’ll spot her and she’ll see his face light up as he waves, says a hurried goodbye to the other girl and runs over to join her. Sometimes he has something for her, a small gift that he digs from his bag, all excited. Other times he just takes her hand and pulls her close, letting everyone know that she belongs to him, and she thinks that maybe it’s not just her. Maybe Bikky gets jealous too, when he sees her talking to the boys in her class.

Perhaps she should tell him he has no reason to be jealous, that the older boys mean nothing to her because Bikky is the one she wants. Maybe then he’d tell her the same, that she’s the only one for him, because despite everything, she’s pretty sure it’s true, but… Deep down, if she’s really honest with herself, she kinda likes making him a little jealous now and then. As long as neither of them lets their jealousy get out of hand, maybe it’s not such a bad thing.

The End


End file.
